All about us
by IrishGreenShamrock
Summary: This story begins two weeks before the fourth world tournament starts,matches,a new mysterious team, action, ... it's also about Kai & Hilary, but there will be some hints of other couples, please review
1. Thoughts

_Well, this is one of the first stories I've ever written, I hope ya like it and review too, but if u ain't like it, please don't blame me_ _-I don't own Beyblade_ _Chapter1: Thoughts_

This story begins two weeks before the fourth world tournament starts:

Chapter 1: **_Thoughts_**

Hilary was next to Kenny looking how the boys (u know, Tyson, Ray, Max and Daichi were training, Kai hadn't arrived yet) but she was deep in thought. -Hilary, don't u think Tyson and the others have improved their styles of play since they were re-united? --Kenny commented her. How ever, she didn't answer, so Kenny repeated what he had said, but she didn't say nothing at all either, that's why he put his hand over Hilary's shoulder and moved it.

-Hey! Hilary!

Suddenly, Hilary looked at Kenny with a surprising face and said to him:

-What's up?

-I should ask u that question, not u. What's going on? You've been very strange for a couple of weeks!

-I don't know what u are talking about, I'm fine as always I am - she said slowly.

Kenny was going to reply, but then Tyson called then:

We've just finished trainig, I can eat now, can't I?

I'm also hungry - Daichi complained too.

But Kai hasn't arrived yet, he won't find us if we go now -Kenny explained

How ever, before any of them could say a single world, Hilary said angrily:

-Why must we wait for him? has he ever waited for us? He always does what he wants and he never thinks about us, so tell me why should we worry about him?

-He is a part of the team, u always say that ... -Kenny whispered.

-Yeah, but it doesn't mean we always have to be looking or waiting for him, does it? Who knows if he'll leave the team again? Who knows what he will do? ... - Hilary mutterred exasperatly and started walking away - are u coming or waiting for someone who is training alone as he always does?

-Coming, of course - Daich and Tyson claimed at once, they ran to go to the nearest restaurant. While Max was laughing, Ray looking at her worrily. After, Kenny said he needed to eat something too, Max went to where Tyson and Daichi were, Kenny followed him, Hilary and Ray were after them.

-Hilary, u know u can trust me, 'cos we're teammates and friends

-Yeah, but I don't understand why u're sayin' that to me, Ray. I'm very fine at the moment –her face looked sadness, even she was smiling. Ray stopped walking and gazed her inquirily.

-What? -she asked shortly

-Mariah told me what's happenning to you ...

Hilary didn't him let finish. She resented it.

-She told ya? How dared she tell you that? I know she's your girlfriend, but it doesn't mean she has to betray me and tell my secrets. She didn't have to say to ya that. And don't say u prised her out, 'cos I shan't believe you.

-She was extremly worried for u. I swear you. She only wanted ... --Ray said with a confident voice. Then Hilary whispered with an unhappy face:

-it's ok, I'm not mad at Mariah, but please make me the biggest favour that u could do for me, please don't tell anyone I ... I lov ... I love him ... I love ... I love Kai.

-don't worry! I won't, but ... you should tell him your feelings for him, he might ...

-Please, be serious, do u really think Kai "the cold-heart boy" could have something for me? it's ridiculous

-I don't think so, when u're around him, he behaves different, he is less cold when u're near him ... he ..

-Be quite, please, let's come into the restaurant --After that Hilary came in there and Ray just followed her.

Some miles away, Kai was lying back over the grass with his closed eyes while he was remembering every moment she had supported him, said good things about him, been proud of him, tried to help him, to carry on conversations with him, … Kai whispered her name softly: -Hilary …

-Stop behaving like an idiot – Kai shouted at himself furiosly – she might think I'm hot, but she doesn't love me, I'm sure she loves that bastard … I can accept he wins when he plays againts me, but I can't … CAN'T accept she loves him. It can't be. Why can't she feel for me as I do for her? – he hit his right hand on the floor. After that, he stood up fast and keep training with all his effort trying to get her out of his mind.


	2. A new tournament

CHAPTER 2: A NEW TOURNAMENT 

Two weeks later … There wasn't any change for the better or worst about any of them. The five teenagers were training hard to win their last tournament, 'cuz after it, Max will go to U.S.A with his parents who will examine beyblades to make new beybaldes and improve them. Ray will go back to his town with his old teammates and will found a big school where all the boys and girl can be teaching with beyblade lessons, but it doesn't finish there, he also wanna do it across every chinese towns. Kenny shall work as security beyblade guard at BBA, it means he'll check every rules about this sport. Daichi will Tyson will be official Japanish trainers from BBA. Mr Dickson had told Kai that if he wanted he could be a member of BBA committee and an official trainer in Russia at once. Kai hasn't responded him yet, he olny had said: I need sometime to make up my mind. And Hilary, well she hadn't known yet what to do …

--LET IT RIP …

With those words, the new tournament had started … The teams which will join in it are: **_BBA Leader Revolution_** (Tyson, Max, Kai, Daichi, Ray), **_All shining starz_** (Michael, Rick, Emily, Eddy), **_White Chinese Tigers_** (Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Gary) **_Czardom Snowfall_** ( Tala, Spencer, Brian, Ian), **_Miguel Battalion_** ( Miguel, Mathilde, Clode, Aaron), **_Spanish Spirit _** ( Julia, Raul), **_European Magestics_** (Johny, Robet, Olliver, Enrique) and **_Your perfect enemy _**( Asgarda tall and thin boy who had blue eyes and short dark hair, Thiazia thinny girl who had blond curly hair and green eyes they're brother and sister). The first groups were:

**_BBA Leader Revolution vs Miguel Battalion_**

**_White Chinese Tigers vs Spanish Spirit_**

**_Czardom Snowfall vs All shining starz_**

**_Your perfect enemy vs European Magestics_**

The teams which didn't win the match would be deleted. Hilary need to talk to someone and she knew Mariah'd listen to her, so she went to White Chinese Tigers Team were training. She said hello and ask Mariah for having a little walk, her friend accepted without replies. When the two girls were alone, they sat down on a bank, Mariah asked an innocent: How are u, Hil? What's going on with Kai? Something new, then Hilary started crying her heart out:

-He's more idiot than he has ever been, he doesn't talk to me or look at me, I'm wondering if he knows that I'm alive, Why did I have to fall for a boy like him? W-wh-y ... why? ...

Oh, Hil! I'm so sorry not to be able to help u with it, but I don't think he doesn't have anything for her.

Hilary looked at her with disbelieve and nodded her head. Then Mariah replied: Don't u see how he's behaving? Like an animal which is afraid, just runs away. – Hilary said ironicly: Afraid? Of course, of what? Of me? Do ya think I'm uglier than a frog or I look like a dragon? Or what? EXPLAIN YOURSELF, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT ARE U TALKING ABOUT?

I'll do, but u didn't have to shout at me, Hilary – Mariah looked at her with a severous look. Then Hilary apologized.

-Don't worry. Like I was saying, I think he's afraid to love u, 'cos he suffer a lot in his past, at least Ray told me that. Perhaps he thinks that you'll refuse him.

At her friend's last comment, Hilary burst out laughing. Mariah looked at her without understing why her friend was laughing.

-Don't make laugh! Kai afraid of I said no to him, hahahahaha, That's more ridiculous than what Ray said, hahahaha.

-What did he say?

-Well, ... Kai might have a crush on me

-He's wrong at all –Mariah said confidently – He doesn't like u, Hilary ... He loves u, and ya know crush and love are very different words ... So, are u going to tell him what u feel for him? Or will ya wait for the grass to grow? –Mariah questioned. Hilary blushed and whispered:

-Well, … I will, but I don't think I should tell him for the moment, he's very concentrated in beyblading, he doesn't need more things to think about, he …

-Excuse me, but I don't agree with ya. He'll need support from you, he needs u now more than in other situations. Oh! Excuse me again, I have to go now, bye … and THINK about what I told ya.

After that, she went and left Hilary alone, the wind blew and moved away her strand while she was murmuring: God help me, please! …

The first match brought Czardom Snowfall and All shining starz face to face. Tala and Michael were the first to play, Tala didn't spend much time with him, with fast movements, he defeated Michael. The next players were Rick and Spencer, their strengh were similar, it ended up being a tie. The last battle was between Tala and Rick, Rick used all his power as Tala did, but he also used his knowledge, that's why Tala won finally. And All shining starz team was eliminated. The second match was between BBA Leader Revolution and Miguel Battalion. When Tyson saw Miguel, said him hello enthusiastically, Miguel just had a laugh. The first beybladers who played were Max and Aaron. It was quite eassy for Max. After that, Ray played against Miguel, it was more difficult, but Miguel wasn't as good as Ray is. So at the end Ray won, all his team was happy for that. Then they went to see the third match: White Chinese Tigers vs Spanish Spirit. Ray was a bit nervous, well, he was a nervous wreck. Tyson and the others were laughing at him and played on him some jokes.

-Hey Ray, look at there, Mariah is there –Tyson said funnily.

-Oh! She's with another boy! –Daichi exclaimed.

-And KISSING him! –Max just laughed.

-Shut your mouths! –Ray glared at them.

-Please, don't argue, it's not good for the team! –Kenny adviced.

-Don't get angry, please! It's just a joke –Max and Tsyon at once.

-By the way, very funny! –Daichi added. Ray gave him a thump. Ray ask them: don't u wanna me to give u other one too?

-Please Ray, calm down! And pay attention at the match, Mariah's just arrived.

Suddenly Ray turned his head and when his eyes found where was Mariah and her team, he exclaimed:

-Hey! Mariah! Good luck! You can do it! …

Mariah smirked and smiled at him. Ray blushed. Max, Tyson and Daichi laughed again. Lee played againts Julia, Lee was too self-confident, 'cos he thought Julia couldn't win him, How ever he was wrong and lost the match. The next palyers were Mariah and Raul. Mariah called Galux out quickly and defeated Raul. Then, the next battle was Mariah vs Julia. Like u can imagine, it's was really hard. The two girls were tired and a little dizzy, but they only could think about one thing: "To Win". Mariah won by a fluck, Julia accepted it not very well, but she knew winning is not the most important. Mariah and Julia shaked hands. After that, Hilary went to see Mariah who felt like a hero.

-Congratulations! You has got better,

-Thanks, now tell me, haven't u told him yet?

-Nope, I've not had time since I talked to you. He has been training the whole time and I hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of Kai. I'll tell him after the next match our team will play tomorrow.

-Well, let's see how the rich boys play, haha, well they are good, but we don't know how the new team is either. Don't u wanna see them?

-yeah!

Then Ray appeared,

-Hi, Mariah! Oh! Hello Hilary!

-hello, well, I'll leave u, you need time, haha, bye, see u later

And Hilary went into the stadium.


	3. Enemies & Confussion

Chapter 3: Enemies & confussion 

It was time to see the match between Your perfect enemy and European Magestics. None knew nothing about the new mysterious team. On the contrary everyone knew about European Magestics and how they played beyblade. When the bladers were ready to battle, the judges decided Johny and Thiazi started the first turn. Then Johny muttered: this battle will be a load of shit. –That's why she replied: Shit? Shut your mouth and bite the dust, moron! Let's go, Congruenter! Shakeable attack! -- And in the twinkling of an eye, Johny's beyblade flew away from the stadium leaving behind his own with a shocked expression on his face. Robert told him, he'll revanche this lost. Robert gave him a slap on the back and started walking to battle against Asgard. How ever, Robert was beat by the Ukrainian guy as soon as he said let it rip. Everyone was astounded.

-I didn't expect that, we must be careful – Max said

-Don't worry, Max. You know I'm the best, haha, we'll win, haha, I'm the world Champion, haha, none will be able to beat me, hahahahaha …

-Tyson, you should be concentrated, intead of talking about yourself, please, they're extremely powerful and if we don't train and put a lot of effort, we might lose –Kenny commented.

-You can't be serious, you're afraid of that team only 'cos they could win the European Magestics team, are u?

-Nope, but their bit-beasts have potential and they might be able to paralyse Dragoon, Draciel, … you know what I mean, that's why we must go carefully, I'm doing a new training you'll practise before our next next match

Tyson started to reply Kenny, suddenly Kai stood up and left them who were too busy talking to notice he had gone. While he was walking, he was deep in thought, but when he turned a corner, Kai collided with someone who fell over. Kai wasn't going to look at the person, but he did. There was Hilary sitting on the floor who was trying to sit up, then she shout:

Why don't people use their eyes when they are walking? –after her comment, she looked up and saw Kai. He was smirking at her, but his expression didn't show anything. She apologized quickly as she stood up.

-I'm so … sorry – she said looking down not to let him see her furios blush

He didn't say anything at all. Suddeny he starting to leave, so Hilary asked:

-What's up, Kai? Why have u been avoiding since u came back to the team?

-I haven't been avoding ya, I just don't have anything to talk to u about – He responded coldly, he was mad at her, he was fed up with her 'cuz he believed she liked Tyson, it hurt him so much, more than he ever thought.

Hilary was broken, she wanted to cry, his coldness hurt her, but he looked angry, so she asked him again.

I don't believe ya, you sound angry, what's the matter? You can trust me, I …

-Why don't u leave me alme and go with Tyson? You're as tiresome as him.

She tried to ignore the ache in her heart which was threatening her, she was trying to stop more tears cascaded down her sad face. –You're stupid, Hil. How did u think he might like u? you have to forget him, ya must dump him from your heart for good, he's an idiot -- whispered a betraying thought.

-Don't worry, I'll leave u alone, I won't try to be near ya anymore –she said aloud and run away, leaving the enourmous stadium behind her. Kai was shocked: -She wanted be near me? What did she mean with that? Arggg! I'm confused, I don't know what to do, I need to talk to her, I had to be less rude, I've got to find her –After saying that, Kai started running, following the way she had taken.


	4. He loves her, She loves him

_**Chapter 4: He loves her, She loves him**_

Hilary ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She had no clue where she was, but she didn't care either. She only knew her heart was broken and she couldn't feel anything at all. His cold words had hurt her so much. Kai was looking for her, he was desesperate, after a long time he saw her, she was sitting next to a big tree, she was crying heavily into her knees. Kai took some steps forward until he was behind her.

-I complicated my life by falling in love with him, why did I fall for a boy like him? –Hilary thought. Then she felt a presences next to her, so she turned her head, when she found the blue-grey teenager, she turned back her head and shouted angrily:

-What do u want? I have no time to talk to ya, I …

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I was in a bad mood

Hilary went pale, she didn't expect his words, Kai "the ice-man" was apologizing, she couldn't believe it. Then she looked up at him, she smirked into his eyes, she saw a soft expression into them.

-It's ok, don't worry, it really doesn't matter, just forget it

-Nope! It's not ok, it does matter! I was frustated, but it wasn't your fault, you didn't deserve that, well, wait, in a way it's was your fault!

Hilary was more confused than she was before.

-What do u mean with that comment?

-What do I mean? … I … do ya have something fot Tyson?

-well, he's like a little brother for me, but what does it have to do with your question?

His face turned red, Kai coughed: Well, I … Are ya sure about that, I mean it's obvious you like him.

-That's not true, I've just told ya, he's like one of my relatives, but I don't like him in that way!-Hilary said back -- why do u ask me that, Kai?

His face turned furious blushed for a slightly moment, then he spoke out seroiusly: -If u wanna know I'll tell ya. Tyson likes you, Hilary, don't tell me that u haven't noticed it yet?

--And it makes me a little jealous. Me, the Ice man, jealous of an idiot like Tyson because of Hilary –Kai thought himself.

Hilary was absorbed, but nonetheless she managed to add: I don't think he does, but if it were true I'd not be able to love him back 'cos –she paused and stared at him so her cheeks went red at all – 'cos I have a crush on other guy, well, I … I lov …. I love you, Kai.

She was waiting nervously for his answer, but he didn't say anything at all, only looked down. Her words had reduced him to silence. He couldn't get it. She had said to him that she was in love with him and she didn't like Tyson as her boyfriend. She was everything he wanted in his life. There was nothing he wanted more than her. He had to tell her how he felt, but he was also afraid of showing his feelings, he didn't want her to know he was vulnerable when she was around.

_-Why can't I just forget about him? He'd never look at me the way I wish he would. It's just not going to happen. I shouldn't have told him, I'm stupid, my big mouth – _she thought frantically.

Suddenly Kai he grabbed her arms and yanked her closer to him, he stared into her ruby eyes, then his mouth came crashing down on hers, coaxing her tongue to respond to his demands. Hilary couldn't help, but she threaded her fingers through his hair as she brought him much closer to her. Kai wrapped his hands around her waist. They continued kissing until they needed to take air. Hilary was sucking in air like there was no tomorrow, Kai stroked her mooth hair and touched her cheek softly while he was smiling at her. 

-You're strinkingly beautiful, I love you back, you're mine. –Kai whispered slowly. Her cheeks went pink: Oh, Kai! – Tears fell down from the corners of her eyes and she hugged him, he hugged her back.

-Then, can I say you're my girlfriend? –he asked inocently. She nodded with her head and gave him a quickly kiss – Yeah, you can be sure, so you're also my boyfriend, … I'm so happy, u make me so happy

- You give me something to hope for, something worth fighting for, worth living for, you're the one who I love, but don't tell anyone how I behave when I'm with you, ok?

-Oh, no! the boy with ice heart, who could he be in love? Hahaha, … so do you think we should tell the boys about us, or not?

-Well, I think it'd be better if we tell them when the tournament is over, but what do u wanna do, Hil ?

-Mm, I agree with you, but don't u think they'll notice our relationship?

-I don't think so, maybe Ray, but he won't say anything, he knows it's not his bussiness.

After his last comment, he grapped her by her waist and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss which Hilary accepted with pleasure. –I would like to stay like we're now forever and ever. I might look ridiculous to say that, but it's what I feel, Kai.

-Everything that you feel is everything that I feel, Hil.

They stayed there until the sky changed its light blue by a orangey red. Hilary came back the first to the hotel, nothinbg strange had happened, they boys were at restaurant. How ever, when Kai arrived, Tyson glared at him: Where the hell have u been all the fucking day? We've been training pretty hard, while you were doing who knows what, even if u were training, you need to train with us to be able to know our new trainings.

-Shut up, I'm enough good to train in group, I have my own way to train, so I don't have to be always with you.

-Kai, you're blown up with pride, you always like to think you're a handyman, but you don't realise you're nothing without us, …

-Wait a moment, you're not serious, 'cuz if u're, it means you're off your head, I knew u were nutter, but you're getting worse.

-The ice man has just talked, he always knows everything, but when he battles against me he loses, he's nothing compaired with me.

-How dare u say that? Arrogant, Bastard, …

-You don't like me to tell ya a few home truths, do you? – Tyson commented with a mocking tone.

When Hilary spotted them arguing she prefered to intervene like always she does.

-Please, Tyson, it doesn't matter very much, why don't you relax? It's dinner time now.

-Hilary, why do u always poke your noise onto other's affairs?

-What the hell gives you the right to say that? - Kai yelled at Tyson.

-I can say whatever the hell I want!" Tyson retorted. Then Kai pushed him against the wall.

-Mind your mouth, Tyson! Or do I have to beat it into you?

Tyson got up the courage to ask him something: Why do you worry about what I say to Hilary? You like her, don't ya? Then why don't u tell her? She's right here.

Suddenly Kai threw him to the ground as he turned and walked away. How ever, before leaving, Kai gave Hilary a slightly soft look.


	5. Dangerous Game

Well, I hope you like the chapter and review 

Thanks for reading my story, even it's not very good

Sorry, if I made mistakes, I wrote so fast, haha

The last thing, I don't own Beyblade or any characters from it

Dangerous Game 

-Why did ya behave like a jerk, Tyson? – Ray shouted at the blue hair boy who wasn't listening him at all, 'cos he was staring at the brunette.

-Do ya understand now, Hilary? –Tyson spoke out. Hilary was confussed.

-Understand? What? What do you mean?

-About him

-Who are ya talking about?

-About our captain know-it-all.

The other guys were rather paying atenttion until Ray said slowly they should leave them alone (they were at restaurant, but there was no one there 'cuz everyone had eaten eat). Daichi asked why, and Ray knocked his head, then they left.

-What's up with Kai?

-I've seen how ya see him, how ya watch him, how ya smirke at him.

-Please come back to Earth, Tyson. You're delirious. Then, according to you, how do I look at him? – Hilary said in a sacarsm way.

-With lovely eyes –Tyson answer shortly – You like him, well, I'd dare to say that you are in love with him,

The girl blushed as soon as she heard his lastest words and looked down.

-You're like a sister for me, Hilary. I don't wanna ya suffer. He can't make anyone happy, 'cos he was shocked by his cruel past. He shall need a lot of time to be able to behave like a normal person does in love way. He might like ya the way ya want or not, I ain't know, but please try to forget him with all your strength.

Hilary smiled at him: -You're very sensitive Tyson, thanks for caring about me. But I can't stop this feeling and I don' want to either.

-But Hilary … -Tyson whispered.

-Don't worry, I'll be fine, soon you and the others will find out what I'm talking about, well I'll go to called the boys to have dinner, I'm hungry and ya?

-Well, I ate before ya had arrived, but I think I'm be able to have dinner twice.

-I'm pretty sure about that, u always have a good appetite –Hilary said funnily.

-What do ya mean with that comment?

-Me? Nothing! – After that, Hilary went to tell the boys to dinner. All went back to the restaurant. Before coming, Ray asked shily: -Is everything ok? You know, what happened?

-Well, Tyson told me about forgetting Kai, because I'll rather suffer.

-Hilary, do ya think Tyson likes …

-Me? Nope, he also told me that I was like his sister

-That's good, by the way, ya look much happier today, don't ya? Are ya hidding something?

-Well, sorry, but I swore Mariah to be her the first to know about us

-Us?

-Kai and me

-I knew! Kai likes you! Please, tell me what happened

-Sorry, but if ya want to know it, you'll have to be ask Kai, and as you should know, Kai doesn't like people poke their noses into his affairs. Let's eat. Come on!

Meanwhile Asgard and Thiazi were training at a factory which hadn't been used for years. Suddenly they heard a noise, that's why they stopped and turned around. They saw a man who looked like he was 40 years old more or less. The man spoke out slowly in a cold voice: -It's the dismalest training that I have ever seen. Move your asses and work much harder, have you understood?

They started training againg without saying a single word. The man continued shouting at them. Four hours later, they couldn't stand up, they moped, they were blooding, they couldn't breath well, but the man still continued glared at them. They couldn't reply, the words didn't go out of their mouths.

-Pl-plea-please Mis-mister Gr-gri-grim, we ne-need a br-break, ple-please – Thiazi managed to say a few worlds.

How ever, he didn't answer, he just hit them until he saw them in absolutely pain. After that, he told them if they didn't win the tournament, they shal die in the most painful death that they could imagine. Then he left.

The guys were eating with a really good appetite, Hilary couldn't eat, she was too busy to think about Kai, … , her boyfriend, she couldn't believe, he loved her as she did, she was so cheerful for that, she wanted to have a talk to him, after the argument with Tyson, he looked so angry, well, she had said furious. She also wanted to know what he thought when Tyson talked to her unfriendly and he denfended her against Tyson, it was so special for her, it meant he to care her, yep, he didn't care showing his affection for her. That was wonderful. Hilary stood up and told the boys, she was leaving to go to her hotel room, 'cos she was tired. But that was a lie, she went to look after Kai. She found him quickly, 'cos he was at a park which was near the hotel.

-Hi! – Hilary said and sat down close to him. He smirked at her and hugged her gently.

-I've been thinking that it'd not be a bad idea if the whole world knew you're mine, only mine -Kai whispered into her ear as she sobbed into his shoulder – So, what do ya think about that?

-Perfect –she said in a lovely tone.

-Do ya know what I wanna do now? –he asked innocently. She raised an eyebrow and nodded her head. He just smile. Then she felt him nuzzle her ear. Hilary blushed once more. He hugged to be closer to her, she did the same. It was amazing for both of them. The scent of her was special, the feel of him against her made sensations went through her like electricity racing through her body. Then they began kissing and talking about which place would be the best for their date. While Kai was kissing her on the lips, they heard a voice, so they broke apart. Mariah was stading, she was smiling.

-You two together, who would have thought it? - Mariah had a gloating expression. Hilary's cheeks went light pink while Hilary was looking down and playing with her hair. Kai was blushed, it was unusual, what odd thing! Suddenly Kai told his girlfriend that he had to leave, he blew her a kiss and left. Mariah was smirking curiously at Hilary. Then the brunette told her friend everything which had happened berween Kai and her. Hilary looked one of the happiest people in the whole world.

-I'm so happy for ya, Hil

-Thanks Mariah, I'm also cheerful for me, hahahaha, I wanna be near him forever, I hope this love never ends up, I'd love that it lasts forever and ever.

…

Next day, everyone was anxious 'cos they wanted to see the match between _**BBA Leader Revolution **and** Miguel Battalion**_. The order in the play was: 1- Ray vs Mathilda 2- Miguel vs Tyson. Ray rather played, but the light pink head had a better strategist, so they tied. The **_BBA Leader Revolution_ **teamwas shocked at all. Miguel huggeg his teammate and told her: -Congratulation, I didn't expect other thing from ya, thanks.

Mathilda smiled and blushed. Tyson said: Don't worry Ray, we won't lose.

Next round was interesting. Tyson was rather concentrated, it was unusual, but for some reason he felt something was going on wrong. Miguel had strong atacks, but Tyson was weak. They wanted to finish it, so they called out their bit-beast. Dragoon made a huge hurricaine and sent it against Miguel's beyblade. Tyson thought he had been the winner, but he wasn't right, at least, not at all. The battle ended up in a tie. So, they had to play another battle. Max played against Clode, it was a hard round, but suddenly Max called out Draziel and shouted: Deep Sea! And Claude's beyblade was sent far far away of the plate.

-The match is over! **_BBA Leader Revolution_ **are the winners of this match! They go to next round.

The next match was between **_White Chinese Tigers_** and **_Your perfect enemy,_** Lee played vs Asgard, but he lost. How ever, it wasn't the worst part, Lee's beyblade was destroyed and he couldn't do anything. Mariah told her brother that she'd win. Well, at least, it was that she thought. When the two girls started bleyblading, Mariah realized Thiazi was dangerous enemy. Mariah called out Galux and ordered it to attack, Thiazi did the same as her. Suddenly Congruenter hit Galux and it came back the beyblade. Mariah was crying her heart out. Her bit-beast was rather hurt, it also hurt her. It was real. She was blooding a lot, Ray was afraid. They had to take Mariah to the hospital.


End file.
